Forbidden Love :
by LizzieLuize
Summary: What if Bella was the Vampire...What if Edward does not appear until it is too late... Jake is a Wolf, but what if they are in love with each other, an unrequited love... a forbidden love... set just after the civil war.
1. PROLOGUE

**Ok, so I know this may make some people potentially hate me, or love me, but Its just been nagging at my head :P**

His gentle breath hitched as it raised the hairs on the back of my neck. His unnaturally warm hands lightly traced circles down my cold back; It felt like he was leaving permanent patterns printed onto my skin.

I knew I was potentially bringing shame onto my kind, but what's the worst that could happen. We're in love!

Supposedly, his scent should have repulsed me, but, it forever reminded me of the morning after bonfire night; the distant smell of burning, it reminded me of the breeze after a great storm, it reminded me of nature, of pure and natural life. It drew me closer to his lightly tanned bare chest. Leaving goose bumps behind my soft touch, my hands gently trailed over the contours of his muscles as he shivered with delight. The passion over took me and we started all over again…

I was content for not moving for hours, although, my family were supposed to be arriving soon. I had to get rid of his scent. Escaping my mouth, a deep sigh echoed around the empty spare room, making him jolt. My head was resting on his chest as he heaved himself upright. Grabbing my face, a flash of heat wanted to show itself as he kissed me forcefully.

"Are you ok?" Concern, and a hint of worry filled his tone. We were both breathing heavily.

"Of course I am, I'm more than ok, I'm… wonderful. It's just… you have to go, I can sense my family will be here soon!" With that he jumped up and grabbed his clothes. Trust me to ruin the moment. Running back over to me, he planted another love filled kiss onto my lips. Quietly groaning.

"Why does this have to be so difficult for us?" He froze. We could both hear the sound of tyres turning onto the winding road that lead to my home, distant click of a door and tapping footsteps running upstairs flowed to our ears.

"They're coming, miss! Hurry!" Nelly whispered through the crack in the door.

"Crap!" Groaning again, he pecked me on the lips and rushed to the window. "I love you, Bells, forever and always." And he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

"_They're coming, miss! Hurry!" Nelly whispered through the crack in the door._

"_Crap!" Groaning again, he pecked me on the lips and rushed to the window. "I love you, Bells, forever and always." And he was gone._

**Right, well, I would really like some reviews, I want to know what everyone thinks ****J**

It had been a while since I had hunted, and the burn in the back of my throat started to itch as I thought of it. Nelly was busy tightening my corset, it never bothered me, even when I was human, but a bored sounding huff from me echoed around the rather large room.

"Your thirsty madam, are you sure you still wan to go into the town, hunting would be a rather good idea." She had mentioned this about 10 times in the last minute, making it even harder for me to forget it. The dry ache began again as Alice opened the door, She was my brothers human girlfriend, and we had become the closest of acquaintances over the several months.

_You should really hunt Isabella, we don't want you to accidentally kill a human_. He mind quickly flicked to what would happen if she was in my line of path, and I cringed… she knew I wouldn't do such a thing, but she couldn't help but ponder.

I softly shook my head.

"Nelly, Alice, I will be perfectly fine. As soon as we have gotten some new ribbons for the ball, I will hunt before hand." Jasper silently stepped into the room and tapped Alice on the shoulder…

"You cannot scare me darling, I'm a psychic, remember." Alice claimed to be a psychic, and if it wasn't for Jasper, her parents would have put her into an asylum. Only I had believed her the first time, as I could read her mind when she would have a 'premonition'.

"I can only try my sweetheart. I will have forever to try." _Well, your lifetime._ he thought quietly, a grimace showed on his face but he quickly recovered it, too fast for Alice to see. She knew what his words meant to him, but to her, she had the evidence… the psychic evidence! Throughout this conversation I had been in my personal clothes room, trying to pick a certain dress to wear. It was a tie between a crimson red and white silk dress, of a green pastel and cream gown. Alice was perfect for making the decision she always was. Even with her small amount of money, she look grand, sometimes even making her own dresses. _ Are you struggling in the Bella, would you like me to help?_ I could hear her thinking at me. Her small head popping around the corner as her long black hair bobbed around her shoulders.

"Yes, please. I didn't know whether I should choose this crimson dress, or this green pastel one, the crimson one seems too formal for just going to town." I could hear Jasper huff._ Woman's problems, its all they're bothered about… Dresses!_ He quietly slipped out of the main part of the bedroom.

"Oh, shut up. I need to look my best!" I replied to his thought too quiet for Alice to hear.

"I think the green pastel dress, the crimson is too formal." She agreed with me as Nelly came and helped me dress.

The regiment were in town today, all around I could see red jackets, lined with a golden thread. From a distance, when they were marching, they looked like blood trickling down a crack, this thought sent another dry ache in my throat, but that wasn't the only reason it was there. I whipped my head around to find that fantastic sent! Where was it? Who kept it away from me?

_Oh dear, no! _Nelly thought. _I didn't know _they_ were going to be here. She'll kill them!_ At first I thought she was thinking about the human with the most beautiful of scents, but a flash of humans tearing out of their skins to show a coat of glossy black fur. _She's going over to him… oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no._


	3. Chapter 2

_Oh dear, no! _Nelly thought. _I didn't know _they_ were going to be here. She'll kill them!_ At first I thought she was thinking about the human with the most beautiful of scents, but a flash of humans tearing out of their skins to show a coat of glossy black fur. _She's going over to him… oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no_

I haven't written anything for months, but I wanted to finish this story… Reviews please? Should I write more? X

The dry ache in my throat grew until I couldn't help it anymore. My hand found Nelly's arm as I lightly tugged her to the corner.

"They cannot be Werewolves! They're scent should be revolting to me; I should be running from their stench not wanting to feast upon them! What's happening to me my dear Nelly?"

I was frantically shaking as I confessed my worries to my only confessor, she was the only one who would understand my battle with my conscience - Nelly came from the noblest of families in Britain; her father was a favourite to the King Of England before I changed her, I had only been a Vampire for a mere 58 years and my life was empty, although driven for my thirst for Romance and Knowledge. The only accomplice I beheld was my dear 'father' Carlisle and I truly wished for a sister like confident.

Nelly was exiled from the royal court in disgrace when I had encountered her; her heart had been ripped out and broken by her father, as she had loved a poor stable boy who was not the match that was in favour of her Noble bloodline, and so, the king and her father sentenced her to death. She must understand my difficulty, I know I do not love this feeble human, but I do want him; I want him with all my heart to feast upon until his blood runs cold.

The delicious scent wafted by me as I inhaled the warm breeze to steady myself. I had not expected it to smell so excellent and delectable; my natural instinct to search and feed almost over took as I tensed to hunt. My feet had nearly left the cold grey stone underfoot as Jaspers arms curled around my waist, he wasn't strong enough to hold me – I was older – but I relaxed at his touch; I hadn't fed on human blood since I changed Nelly, and I wasn't going to start again now. This desire was almost unbearable, like being seated before the most extravagant feast and being told 'do not touch!'

"Ma'am you cannot be too hasty, we cannot attack them just yet." Jaspers southern drawl brushed my cheek as he released me. Alice's petite frame and delicious rosy human scent drifted by me, a sudden attack to my already burning throat.

"I couldn't see anything, it was like my mind was burning in its blindness. What happened?" Her hushed voice growing higher until, to any human, it would be undecipherable.

"We will explain later my dear Alice. Should we get our ribbons and head for home. I need to hunt!"


	4. Chapter 3

_"I couldn't see anything, it was like my mind was burning in its blindness. What happened?" Her hushed voice growing higher until, to any human, it would be undecipherable._

_"We will explain later my dear Alice. Should we get our ribbons and head for home. I need to hunt!"_

**Some more reviews would be nice? I haven't written anything in so long, so forgive any stupid mistakes ****J****xx**

Nelly's frantic voice was quickening with each sentence: "The werewolves were in town today Carlisle! They know that is our part of town, how dare they! I think they want to be killed, I almost let Bella rip their throats out, right there and then, it would have been a massacre, and that Jacob; he was shaking, as if we were the ones that were in the wr…"

"Oh, Nelly," I interrupted. "Please let it be, it's over now…" I Struggled for breath; not that I needed it, and paced back and forth between Carlisle and Alice.

"Bella's right Nelly, they must be long gone by now, we can all just forget about it." But I could not forget: I could not forget the scent of that beautiful monster. It was as if it had been purposefully captured inside me, trying needlessly to decapitate my self control, coaxing me to hunt for human blood once more.

I needn't have excused myself from the room as I flew upstairs, Alice already knew. She explained to everyone that I was looking for some peace and quiet. Although her premonitions could not explain my actions, I knew she understood. Her thoughts were hedging towards my need for something beyond my self control. She knew as well as I did, that I was going to remove myself from this situation. I just hadn't decided to where I would go.

I had spent 58 years refraining from my thirst for human blood, but this werewolf, this beautiful werewolf, teased my self control. I couldn't help but think of the two humans I had feasted upon: they both occurred within my first year as a new born. I could taste them fresh in the back of my throat, the burn yearning to be quenched. It intensified as I imagined the satisfaction it would bring to feed on a humans blood once more, let alone that werewolf's blood.


End file.
